


盖勒特•格林德沃的画像

by Ckaserin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckaserin/pseuds/Ckaserin
Summary: 许多年后，霍格沃茨的校长办公室里出现了一副陌生的画像。





	盖勒特•格林德沃的画像

*cp GGAD

*各种私设捏造有

 

没人知道为什么盖勒特•格林德沃的画像会出现在霍格沃茨的校长办公室。它本应该放在巴希达•巴沙特屋内的某个窗台上，亦或者躺在魔法部的某个秘密档案柜里。也许是由于某个草率官员的粗心大意带错了文件，又或者是出自某位调皮学生使的一个小把戏，总之，这年轻的男孩就这样大摇大摆地在校长办公室里的画框中玩闹，还顺带把历任校长们的小天地都逛了一遍。

“梅林，这是哪里来的调皮孩子！”面对陌生男孩的无礼举动，菲尼亚斯•布莱克不满地拢了拢他的睡袍，无奈地抱怨道，“夜已深了，请把蜡烛熄灭了吧——这位先生，请问你是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”

“你说这里是霍格沃茨？”盖勒特兴奋道。太有趣了，这个年龄的他可从没走进过霍格沃茨。得到对方的肯定回答后他欢喜得兴高采烈，拿着魔杖往天空中放了好几簇烟花，还差点打翻了小木桌上盛着蜂蜜酒的高脚杯。

 

金发少年跑进邓布利多的画像里时，年迈的教授先是十分惊讶，紧接着便露出欣喜又欢愉的表情——按照盖勒特的说法，就像是个嗜甜如命的孩子收获了一整年份的糖果。

阿不思•邓布利多已经很老了，平日里他半靠在那把椅子上，总是眯着眼睛翻阅某本不知名的书籍，或是昏昏欲睡。盖勒特轻手轻脚地溜进来，面前的教授请他享用桌上的甜点，神情温柔又平和，但看向他的眼神里总掺杂着许多复杂的意思。

“您认识我吗，先生？”他虽然莽撞却从不少了礼仪，尤其是面对陌生人时。况且对于面前这位年长者，他虽说不上十分认识，却让人觉得愿意与之亲近。盖勒特感觉他们之间像是冥冥之中有着某种特殊的联系。

在许多年前的戈德里克山谷中，他从一个年轻人（事实上就是我自己了。盖勒特想。）的口中得到一些回忆，大概明白他自己是谁，最爱的人是谁，人生中打算做的事情是什么。没过多久对方就消失得无影无踪，再也没有回来过。

——他紧张地摸了摸胸口衣袋上的小东西，这小动作自然被面前的老人看在眼里。

“是的，不仅认识，而且非常了解。”对方依旧温和地回答他。

面前人平易近人的态度让少年人感动莫名，他与这间屋子内其他画像中的男巫或女巫都太不一样了，盖勒特忍不住对他抱有了些许好感。这个人大多数时候看向他时都是笑眯眯的：他翻着杂志看毛衣编织图案，吃柠檬雪糕、覆盆子果酱甚至更甜的东西。很像他的阿不思，而了解的东西却是比他那博学的爱人还要多得多。看来这是一位天生的摄神取念者了。“那您能和我说说霍格沃茨吗，我真的非常想了解这里的一切。因为我的爱——”看见对方疑惑的眼神，他立马又改了口，“我的朋友阿不思毕业于这所学校，他很喜欢这里，一直和我提起。也许先生您认识他……”

盖勒特的语速飞快，但却无疑向阿不思•邓布利多传达了一个清晰的消息，那就是他对过往发生的事情一无所知。

梅林的胡子！他们早已经去世许久了，现在都只是一幅画像，一段回忆的残影而已。邓布利多在脑海中曾经设想过千百种与格林德沃重逢的场景，却万万没有想到这一出。而与白发苍苍的他不同的是，面前的异国少年似乎会永远年轻，永远朝气蓬勃，一切都没有改变，正如同对方的上衣口袋里也始终挂着他们的信物。

“当然，当然。我就是阿不思•邓布利多。”在微弱的烛光下，老人介绍自己名字的神态就像在念着新份《预言家日报》的头版标题。面前的金发少年则是惊讶地用双手捂住了自己的嘴巴。  


“梅林，您是怎样从我认识的漂亮美少年变成这幅模样的呀！”

尔后就是久别重逢的拥抱。“你可一点也没变，盖勒特。”邓布利多笑眯眯地看着他。他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，盖勒特弯下腰去亲了亲他这昔日爱人的脸颊。这可以称得上是跨越了百年的拥抱了。而虽说盖勒特是那个主动伸出双臂去拥抱和亲吻对方的人，他尽可能表现得稳重可靠，想让这场景显得正式而隆重，两人分开时邓布利多却顺手从他的发边变出一颗糖来。这小把戏真的太让人熟悉了。少年人的心思出卖了他，他接过糖果，开心地大笑起来。

 

面对这样年迈而德高望重的老人，直呼人名似乎有些太不稳妥了。盖勒特想。但叫邓布利多先生却又总显得生疏，因而他坏心眼地喊他邓布利多教授，即便他从来没有上过他这位爱人的课程。

邓布利多从未想过他会拥有像盖勒特这样的学生。而与以往他所认识的盖勒特•格林德沃不同的是，面前人的年龄永远停留在16岁，不曾知晓许多过往，不曾拥有过强大的法力，并且对他们的未来永远充满期待和向往，这让他觉得十分新鲜。他和盖勒特补课，说起那些年黑魔王的所作所为，说起他们的针锋相对，“他可真坏。”盖勒特评价道，“我可没想过他会变得这样坏！”

“这不是坏，盖勒特，这是因为你年轻——血气方刚的年轻人都会犯错。”邓布利多轻声回答他，“况且年轻人为什么不能犯错呢？即使是我，也犯下过许多错误。”

“那结局呢，我死在你的手上了吗？”盖勒特掰开一颗糖吃，好像在问一件稀松平常的事情。

“哦，并没有——事实上我们都长命百岁了，只是后来再未相见而已。”

“真可惜，”盖勒特瘪了瘪嘴，“我还以为我会死在你的手上呢，阿不思——我是说，邓布利多教授，”他坏笑道，“老实说，我想过许多种死亡的方式，而能死在爱人的怀里，或许还是个不错的结局。”

 

画中的肖像在某种意义上来说都能够长生不死，但并不意味着他们不需要休息和睡眠。一日盖勒特做了个梦，梦见他和某个人在一个凄风冷雨日相遇了。他看不清对方的脸，却能够清楚地听到那些话语。他听到一个人絮絮说着一些话，语气悲戚而伤感，那声音十分熟悉，不知为何盖勒特凭着本能就相信那是邓布利多。

我爱过你的，你知道。……比你所知道的、和你爱我的还要多。

那你就该忘了我，再找个能配得上你的人——而不是，在这怀念一个自私又满口谎言的男人。

他听到他自己的声音，果断决绝，又十足得别扭。

他为什么要说出这样的话？他怎么能够说出这样的话？

这让盖勒特感觉有些莫名恼火。你这个口是心非的男人，盖勒特•格林德沃。他在心里暗自骂道，你少年时从不是这样的人！况且，面对的还是阿不思•邓布利多，那可是你最爱的人。你糟透了，我看不起你。他气得双手紧握，指节发白。

不，我不会的。我不会再爱上任何人了。邓布利多颤抖的声音传来。

男孩从梦境里惊醒，睁开眼睛才看见面前的邓布利多依然沉睡着。他凑近过去，靠在对方的旁边，顺着长长的睡袍袖子去牵他的手，十指相扣，感到一阵莫名的安心。他这放松下来再次进入了梦乡。  


这样的梦境不止出现过一次，因而盖勒特觉得有些奇怪。自从他到了霍格沃茨后，有关自己的一切都是邓布利多告诉他的，包括日后他会犯下的所谓过错，还有最终的结局，“我在环游世界，犯下那些滔天罪行时，您在做什么呢？您会时常想我吗？我当时会不会想您呢？”他不免这样好奇道。

即便是生前拥有着先知能力的盖勒特，如今在邓布利多面前，也像是个一无所知的孩子。

年轻人的思维总是非常简单、直率，让邓布利多觉得非常好笑的是，这少年即便早已知道了往后他会在属于自己的世界里肆意妄为、做得一方霸主，没有不可为之事，没有不可舍弃之物，竟然还会考虑心里是否还保有昔日爱人的问题。要是让那叱咤风云的黑魔王知晓了年少的他曾经抱有过这样的想法，不知道要作何感想。“是的，我时常想念你，事实上我从未忘记你。……我甚至为你画了一幅画像，”他狡黠地朝盖勒特眨了眨眼睛。

“真的？你真的这么做了？”盖勒特一下子来了精神，他兴奋地跳起来，“太浪漫了，阿不思，不愧是你——我也想看看我那时的模样！你把它放在哪里了？”

年迈的教授捋了捋自己长长的胡子，似乎是陷入了回忆，盖勒特急切地等待着，想要知道那画像的位置，而良久对方却把手放在了盖勒特的胸口。“在心里，盖勒特，”邓布利多温和地笑着，“我把他放在心里，盖勒特，我把你放在心里。”年长的爱人鲜少说出这样直白的字眼，盖勒特感觉自己的心跳像是漏了一拍。

 

在霍格沃茨生活的日子里，盖勒特渐渐明白曾经属于他的那个风云涌动的时代早已过去了，那些所谓的伟大志向都不是现在的他所需要考虑的。他成日无所事事，比起去别的画像串门喝茶，还是更热衷于和邓布利多聊天，一起享用甜品。他无条件地理解和信任对方，却也时常觉得他如今的这位爱人比起昔日的热情如火，更像是一块玉石，教导点到即止，处事万分周全，握在手里仍觉冰凉。对方越是平淡相待，少年人的心里越是生长出些别样的情愫来。这爱意有何不可呢？他想。他们过去的确是相恋的爱人啊。

他把一直贴身带着的信物拿出来交给对方，希望能给对方一些暗示。

邓布利多当然认识那物件。他把那精致的东西放在掌心里仔细打量着，那小瓶子实际上已经没有任何魔力了，就像是个可有可无的装饰物，一个制作精良的赝品。但这依然让邓布利多不免想起他和这少年曾经谈论过的许多事情，比如婚姻和爱情。

“一旦结婚了，女士们的名字后便要冠上她们丈夫的姓氏。”在那个美好夏日的某个午后，盖勒特向他提出了这个疑问，“其实我很好奇的是，假如——我是说假如——有两位男士成婚了，他们的名字需要如何改动呢？”  


这看起来像个很严肃的问题，但并不能难倒阿不思，“那他们就互相在对方的名字后加上对方的姓氏吧。”

盖勒特思索起来，继而点点头，“这不失为一个不错的想法。”良久，他突然反应过来，“等一下，那你的名字岂不是更难念了！如果我们结婚了，别人喊一声格林德沃先生，谁知道到底是再喊谁呢？”  


阿不思笑着放下笔，去拉他的手，“所以还是不要这样了，两个人各自独立依旧保持原名，谁也不是谁的附庸。”

他们面对面坐在书桌前，翻看那些从巴沙特女士家里借来的几本魔法编年史，阳光透过窗户照进屋内，带来一片暖意。阿不思小心翼翼地翻着那些泛黄的书页，用蘸了墨水的羽毛笔抄写书上的部分句子，盖勒特就坐在他的对面看着他，若有所思。

“不过这也不是我们现在要考虑的事情，制定新式婚姻的规则之类的——你瞧，这一段在这两本书上的记述完全不一致。我想我们现在最需要做的是先把它捋清楚……”

“不，这就是我们需要考虑的，”一直陷入沉思的盖勒特兀地发声打断他，“我是说，阿不思——如果我要和你结婚，就必须考虑到这些问题……”

阿不思愣了一下，翻着书的手指差点按折了书页。

“什么？你说我们要结婚？”他有些惊讶地问道。这算什么，算是求婚吗。太突然了，一点铺垫都没有。梅林，他感觉他的耳朵和脸颊都要红得不像话了。

“你这是没有认真考虑过我们的未来吗！”盖勒特向后一仰，有些懊恼地抱着双臂，“嗨，阿不思，难道你没有——你居然没有认真想过这件事？而我却那么认真地想了！”

怎么会没有想过呢。阿不思在心里轻声回答他。可是未来太远了，那些美好的东西看样子近在眼前，伸出手去却什么也握不住。

少年人坠入爱河时都会说着我们要一直在一起，永不分离，可那只是开空头支票，并没有任何实际意义可言。那些甜言蜜语都配不上这美好而伟大的爱情，人或许可以动心无数次，但他们立下更加坚固的誓言后，就算是对彼此做出了承诺，就算是互相发誓把对方刻在自己的生命里。

盖勒特依然在旁边絮絮说着他的想法。他提到了之前向阿不思提过的血誓（blood troth），“我们就把这个当作婚姻的缔结，如何？”金发少年站起身走过来，拉过面前年长情人的双手，非常认真地看着对方的眼睛，“告诉我，阿不思——你想和我结婚吗？你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“婚姻是重要的事情，可不像摆娃娃过家家一样随便，盖勒特。”阿不思慌得想把手抽走，却被对方紧紧地捏住了，“我是想说，你这样也太随意了，哪里能看出诚意！”他羞涩地低下头笑着，想避开面前人炽热的眼神，“至少，你要单膝跪地向我求婚，否则我是不会答应你的。”

于是盖勒特就屈着左膝跪下，他金色的头发随着脑袋一起垂下去，像一只温顺的狮子，“尊敬的阿不思•珀西瓦尔•伍尔弗里克•布赖恩•邓布利多先生，请问你是否愿意，与盖勒特•格林德沃先生结为伴侣，并与他共度一生？”

“你竟然记住了这一长串名字，并且都念对了，”阿不思小声惊叹道。

“当然，你说的每一句话我都会记得。”盖勒特的眼神真挚，让人不忍心拒绝。实际上阿不思也无法拒绝，“你愿意吗？”

“是的，我愿意。”梅林啊，他当然是一万个愿意了。

谁也不会想到，就在这个小小的房间里，一对年轻的爱侣擅自完成了这样简单又滑稽的订婚仪式（betrothal）。没有玫瑰花也没有戒指，一切都太简单了，显得太疯狂和盲目了。阿不思后来这样想。但这有何不可呢？爱本就是疯狂而盲目的、饱含痛楚的事物。

盖勒特欣喜若狂，想要立刻拉着他往外去完成血誓的确立，而阿不思却执拗地表示要履行英国的习俗，在结婚的前一夜新人不能相见，否则这婚姻就将不幸。这不公平。异国少年气鼓鼓地反驳他，但看到面前人温柔又稍带歉意的眼神，转念一想这结合的确立也实在是有些过于草率了，而生活中的仪式感总是必不可少的。他也只好说，好吧，我尊重你，阿不思。我会明日再来见你。

他们不能见面，并不代表不可以通过猫头鹰递送信件。这日下午，当盖勒特刚回到自己的房间时，他就收到阿不思的信件，对方在信里向他提出了一个十分具有建设性的想法和方案，盖勒特读完后简直要高兴地手舞足蹈。这太伟大了。他连连亲吻着手中的羊皮纸。他必须要去见他，立刻马上。盖勒特想。他现在就想亲吻他未来的爱人。

于是他趁着夜色轻车熟路地来到阿不思卧室的窗下，翻身进去之前还礼貌地敲了敲窗户。天色已深，阿不思早就熄了蜡烛睡下了，盖勒特往屋里看，屋内一片漆黑，几乎什么也看不见。  


是盖勒特吗？梅林啊，我不是说过——

窗外的动静那么大，阿不思不可能没听见。他翻坐起身，压低了声音慌忙责怪道。

原谅我吧，可我就是想来见你，阿不思，我想吻你一下。……况且现在这么黑，只要不点灯，我们也没法看见彼此。盖勒特急急说道。

他听见阿不思无可奈何地叹了一口气。可别自欺欺人了，盖尔——好吧，快点过来，我不能看你，我会闭着眼睛的——你也要闭上你的眼睛。

两人都闭着眼睛，缓慢而默契地朝着对方走去，很快两人便相互扶住了对方的手肘和肩膀，鼻息相交，却未再进一寸。盖勒特感觉对方冰凉的拇指抚上了他的嘴角，于是他低着头如愿以偿地贴上了对方的嘴唇，那同样冰凉的、薄如刀削的嘴唇。

这吻谈不上缠绵悱恻，甚至谈不上浪漫，只此轻轻一下，点到为止。

“我明日会穿上我最好看的衣服来见你，亲爱的，”他贴在对方的耳边说道。

“我很期待。”他听见阿不思轻声地笑了。

盖勒特偷偷睁开眼睛看了眼对方，才看见这眼前人的一双眼睛还完完全全阖着。“他可真好看，”盖勒特心想，他勾起嘴角笑起来，“这就是要与我相伴一生的人。我会至死不渝地爱他。”

 

“你那时候睁眼了吗？”邓布利多回忆完这个故事，温声问着他面前的男孩。

“是的，阿不思，我的确那样做了，”盖勒特非常诚实地回答。在年长的暗恋者面前他没有办法撒谎。

而对方只是有些遗憾地笑，“看来这爱情注定不幸。”

“但你知道的，我从来不信这些，”盖勒特大声地反驳他，“说什么命中注定，其实都是空话。就好比我说我预知到你会拣一块太妃手指饼吃，你本就想吃点甜的，又听到了我这句话，就真的去做了。却从没想过我所说的预言就一定是我看到的吗？我所预见的未来就一定会发生吗？预知的结果都是能主观决定的——事实上预知本就是主观的，而说者无意听者有心，他们就会把这预知看作宿命，然后终身被其所束缚。你不应该信那些，阿不思！我是说，我从未认为你会被那些说辞所束缚。”

他一番话说下来，言辞激烈，大口喘着气，脸上有些绯红。邓布利多看着他不说话，这让男孩有些不知所措，只好端起茶杯狠狠地灌了一口。这茶水太烫了，烫得他直吐舌头。

“你这是怎么了，盖勒特，哪来的这么多怒火，我们只是在讲一个故事而已。”

“是的，这仅仅只是一个故事——所以我希望您能忘了那个黑魔王格林德沃，像您说的，他作恶多端，也早就去世了！而我……”盖勒特感觉一股无名怒火冲上他的头脑，说出的话也没了逻辑，“我只是觉得您总是沉浸在过去，自我责怪，为那个自私的人伤心。这并不值得。您也说一切都已经过去了，不是吗？”

邓布利多愣了一下，看这少年正在气头上难以说服，他只能试图寻个别的话题，“都怪我，拉着你说了这么久……你毕竟还年轻，听我这老人家唠唠叨叨说那么多自然会厌烦，”

“不，我没有烦！”男孩一下子站起来，动作大得差点掀翻了桌上的糖盒子，“您不理解我的意思吗？我、我想说，我想说圣诞节马上就要到了，”不知为何，他突然慌乱得口不择言，“我记得您在年少时说过，很想和我一起过圣诞节……我一直记着这句话。我——我希望我能陪您一起度过这个圣诞节，就像您以前所盼望的那样。”他几乎是朝着面前的人大声地吼完了这句请求。他脸上还红红的，紧接着就急匆匆地跑出画框，不知道跑到哪里去了。

 

像百年之前那样，他们也会偶尔发生争执，而与青少年时期的阿不思不同的是，邓布利多教授从不会说出什么激烈反驳的话语，他从不出言责怪，永远只是平和而温柔地看着盖勒特，像是看着一头莽撞而不谙世事的小兽。正在气头上的男孩自然对爱人的反应火冒三丈，他寻了机会溜出校长办公室去，在霍格沃茨里乱逛，看到那些抱着书本步履匆匆的学生们，这让他感到熟悉又陌生。这里太严肃了。他想。死气沉沉，一点也不有趣，怪不得起初他见到阿不思时那样腼腆和害羞，而老了后争吵起来也那么偏执难懂呢。于是他起了戏弄人的心思，跑到各个画框里扮鬼脸去吓那些刚入学的孩子们，想让他们变得活泼一些，结果闹得校园里鸡飞狗跳。

“成熟点，盖勒特，别去欺负那些孩子们，”一周后盖勒特终于闹够了回到校长办公室，他看见邓布利多依旧端坐在那里，手上闲闲翻着一本书，桌上咖啡杯里的勺子正自动往杯里加着糖，“适可而止吧，你的这番胡闹全校人都要知道了——‘我，盖勒特•格林德沃，现在是阿不思•邓布利多唯一的门徒！’”

他学得绘声绘色，好像真的看到盖勒特在走廊里朝着那些学生们趾高气扬地宣示着自己的主权。盖勒特被他逗笑了，气也消了不少，“是的，教授，我就是要昭告天下。即使我不是霍格沃茨的学生，我也要做你的门徒。”他笑道，“是最后一个，也是最被偏爱的一个。没有人比我更爱您了。”

这就是犯规了。阿不思•邓布利多心想。年轻的学生以下犯上，竟然敢开起教授的玩笑来，这可不是什么好事。可他又曾经是自己所喜爱的人，这可真令人苦恼。

“其实并不好玩，我只能冲着他们大声嚷嚷，实际上也没法对他们做什么。”盖勒特看着对方柔软又亲昵的眼神，也温顺地靠过去，紧紧地蹭着那紫色的天鹅绒长袍坐下。

 

比起在学校嬉戏玩耍闹个天翻地覆，盖勒特还是更喜欢和他所喜欢的人待在一起，毕竟前者他已经在学生时代做过无数次了，无甚新意。邓布利多经常看书，年少的男孩就坐在他的脚边，安静地抱着膝盖看他翻阅书籍，“你还是那么喜欢看书，就像以前一样。”他说。

“书籍授人知识，让人能得到心灵上的慰藉。”对方这样回答。

少年人不习惯独处，嚷嚷着也要看邓布利多手上的书。他手上也不闲着，把对方的胡子编成蝴蝶结，又拿着魔杖随手一挥在手里变出许多的花来，然后把那些花一朵一朵插在对方的头上。邓布利多拗不过他，就让盖勒特为他读诗。

“随意读吧，正序倒序都可以，就像你以前那样！”邓布利多递给他一本诗集，盖勒特看着像是麻瓜书本的装订，显得有些迟疑，但他还是接过来翻了几页，“我一直觉得打乱顺序读这些句子，会非常有意思。”

又逢平安夜，霍格沃茨的夜空群星璀璨。温暖的壁炉旁，明亮的烛光下，盖勒特靠在年长者的身侧读那本诗集，他的英语发音还不是特别标准，读得磕磕绊绊，邓布利多就在旁边轻声纠正他。少年读了许多诗篇，喉咙也有些沙哑，却依然一页页翻过去接着读，不忍打搅身边人的好兴致。

这是他多年以来的夙愿吧。盖勒特心想。一个梦寐以求的圣诞夜，就像这样，和亲密的人待一起做些喜欢的事情，什么也不必忧愁。

从那个夏日一直到现在，这长久的愿望如今终究得以实现了。

“……倾泻大海，扫除森林，因为什么也不会，再有意味。不再需要星星，把每一颗都摘掉；把月亮包起，拆除太阳。……我以为爱可以不朽，我错了。*”

“我错了吗？”邓布利多像是在问面前的男孩，又像是在问自己。

“不，您不会错的，阿不思•邓布利多永不会犯错。”盖勒特放下书，抬头面向对方，斩钉截铁道，“如果您真的认为自己曾经犯下过错，那就是因为您太优秀了。您才华横溢，为人温和，富有魅力，怎么会有人不喜欢您呢？老实说，我时常会认为你的那些狂热粉丝会把你从我身边抢走，”他像是想起了什么，又忿忿不平地补上这一句。

面对咬牙切齿的男孩，邓布利多只是笑着摇了摇头。“我犯下过错，是因为我太想爱了。我爱我的父亲母亲，爱我的弟弟妹妹，爱我的学生们，当然，还有你。我在孤独无依、消极悲观至极的时候，也曾经‘渴望着有人至死都暴烈地爱我，明白爱和死一样强大，并且永远地扶持我’**！更何况，他的的确确就在那一年那一月出现在我的生命里。我欣喜若狂，对他抱有前所未有的迷恋，但那些终究只是镜花水月。我这个人或许是不适合爱的，每次我都会为我所爱的人和事物带来伤害。我是遭受着惩罚的罪人。”

“您这个停顿，好像不是在说爱人，而是在宽慰一个奢求爱意的学生晚辈而已，”盖勒特的声音酸溜溜的，像是吞了一整颗柠檬味的糖果。他提高了声线，语气也变得急切起来，“您从不会不适合爱。有我爱您，我说过我会用我的一生爱您！而您却把我排在最后来说，这不公平。”

金发的少年看见面前的老人听罢他的话语后不自觉抿了抿嘴，像是回忆起了某段不堪回首的过往，他急忙辩清其中的关系，把一切罪责往自己的身上揽，试图缓解对方的痛苦。

“您从不是罪人。您不该受到惩罚，该受到惩罚的是我，是我——我年轻时有了邪恶的想法，执迷不悟，继而犯下了那些罄竹难书的罪行。您竭尽全力终止了这一切，难道不值得称赞吗？难道不值得被爱吗？”

良久，睿智的长者才伸出手来，把面前男孩因言辞激烈而散至眼前遮住视线的碎发别到耳后去。他依旧面容和蔼，眼底却隐约闪着银白色的光。

“盖勒特，你不是第一个拥有这样想法的人，也绝不是最后一个。那从不是一个邪恶的想法，只是所有巫师们在年少轻狂时都或多或少会拥有的宏伟心愿，你用自己的方式努力地去实现它，却由于偏执的狂妄未能考虑周全，走上了不正确的路子。你对世界怀有恨意，却拥有与一切为敌的勇气；而我虽然对一切抱有爱意，却时常懦弱不堪。要知道梅林不仅因恨与懦弱惩罚人，也因为爱和勇气来惩罚人。”

面对盖勒特迟来的歉意和心声吐露，阿不思•邓布利多表示完全的理解。哪个天赋异禀的年轻人不曾想过要掌握一切呢？这听起来虽然像是不切实际的幻想，可每每想到那些美梦，就会让人由衷地感受到汹涌澎湃的、羞耻的甜蜜。

“可您是爱我的，对吗，我知道您爱我，论对我的了解，没有一个人能胜过您。”盖勒特的声线有些嘶哑，却依旧掩不住深切的爱慕之意，他腾出一只手来，想去拭掉面前人夺眶而出的泪水。这少年的眉眼间正是十六岁孩子的模样，浓密的金发下那往后将会变得棱角分明的轮廓依稀可见，只要这幅画像还存在，他的声音样貌就会永远像这样保持着，亘古不变。

“是的，我也爱你。我说过，在这世界上曾经能够完全理解我的便是你。你是第一个，也是唯一一个。”邓布利多轻声回答他，真挚又温和。

他们正因为对互相的绝对信任和理解而任性地走进了对方的生命，这难得的共鸣却也指向了不可挽回的结局。他们犯下的所谓罪过要追溯到上个世纪，在多年前的那场爱与权力的角逐中，他们都是输得惨烈的失利者，伤痕累累、难再痊愈。或许，他们的相遇就注定是一场伟大的悲剧。

而所幸他们如今仍然有机会能够共存一处。

年轻的男孩坐在邓布利多的身边，整个人顺势趴在对方的膝盖上。“梅林在上，倘若我日后终将会犯下许多错误，我不会奢求您的原谅。请惩罚我吧——请让阿不思•邓布利多爱我吧。而我会爱他，会至死不渝地爱他。”他在心里默念这愿望，双眼依旧睁着，酸涩得要流下泪水来，年长的爱人一下一下抚摸着他柔软的金发。

 

在霍格沃茨待上了许多年月后，盖勒特也理解了为什么当年他的阿不思会如此钟爱这片地方，并愿意为它付出一生——比起纷乱而嘈杂的世界，霍格沃茨就像魔法界的最后一片乐土，能够让人体会到纯粹的快乐。物换星移，外面仍在发生着闹哄哄的、翻天覆地的改变，这校园里却能够保留属于他们两人的、清净的欢愉。

盖勒特知道梅林听到了他的心意，因为霍格沃茨校长办公室的墙上，属于邓布利多的画像里将永远有着年迈睿智的老人和他身边的年轻男孩。

“邓布利多教授身边的那位男孩可真英俊，但我听说他可是昔日那位来自异邦的黑魔王呢，”自从盖勒特搬到对方的画像中后，这些话语就不免钻进他的耳朵，而他也只能以一笑置之。

“还是看看现在的他吧！那男孩的确生得英俊潇洒，虽然平日一副生人勿近的模样，但是看久了就会让人觉得非常可爱。邓布利多教授和他的可爱男孩！”一日他在城堡里的画框内四处晃悠，听见胖夫人这样向她身边的朋友维奥莱特乐呵呵地总结道。“看呀！这可爱的男孩又来啦，他就像蜂蜜酒一样甜。”

盖勒特带着笑意朝她们微微颔首。“不，女士，您错了，应该是可爱的邓布利多教授和他的男孩。”他在心里这样纠正道，但他绝不会说出口，因为只有他才明白他的爱人究竟有多么可爱。虽然用可爱来形容一个德高望重的百岁老人大概是极其不合适的，甚至有些冒犯，但是盖勒特就偏偏觉得他十分可爱。觉得一个人可爱是不会有任何理由的，正如同爱一个人也绝不会有什么理由。

 

愉快的下午茶时分，少年人准时翻着画框进来，手里还拎着一大包滋滋蜂蜜糖。“下午好教授，今天我也想要永远和你在一起，所以我就来啦。”金发的男孩大胆地说着示爱的话语，嘴甜得像抹了蜜，让邓布利多不禁怀疑他是不是偷偷掰了一块来吃。

“下午好，我亲爱的盖勒特。”邓布利多用无杖魔法为对方拉开椅子，给他斟上一杯咖啡。“你什么时候变得这么会说情话、这么会讨人欢心了？难道我和你提到的那些故事，没有告诉你不要轻易地许下诺言吗？”他笑着打趣。

普通的人类能够陪同自己的恋人一起享受变老的时光，属于巫师们的时光或许更加长久，而如今的他们却已经拥有了近乎永生的爱情。情到至深时都愿意说永远，说一生一世，这无可厚非。但这世界千变万化，下一秒就不知道将又遇上什么人，会身在何处。的确不存在什么永恒的东西，因而似乎也没有必要做出什么永恒的许诺。

“情话之所以叫做情话，就在于它是对爱人诉说的话语，否则，就只能叫做不合时宜的俏皮话，或是恶意的骚扰。您觉得这是情话，是因为您爱我。”盖勒特笑道。

“虽然这些话语您早就听腻了，但我依然要这样说，说上成百上千年也未觉得够。我可只有16岁，阿不思——我还很年轻，还会爱人，还有大把的时间，能够永远陪在你的身边——事实上，我们的确永远也不会分开了。”

 

END

 

*出自W.H.奥登《葬礼蓝调》。

**出自珍妮特•温特森《橘子不是唯一的水果》。


End file.
